Trouble
by Rafaperez
Summary: Mockingjay 1. Effie and Haymitch find each other in one of the bunk beds during the attacks against the Thirteen.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Mockingjay 1. Effie and Haymitch find each other in one of the bunk beds during the attacks against the Thirteen.

 **Enjoy and reviews, it helps the author.**

 **Trouble**

 _Don't forget me, don't forget me_

 _I wouldn't leave you, If you'd_

 _I've got my mind made up this time_

 _Cause there's a menace in mu bed_

 _Can you see his silhouette?_

 _Can you see his silhouette?_

 **Trouble-Halsey**

The bombs continued to fall over the ground, above the Thirteen, shaking some of the walls in the bunker, though they were resistant and Effie closed her eyes for a moment, pressing her hair hair scarf against her chest. She had never imagined herself in that kind of situation, it was scary but as much as she missed her dear Capitol, the safety of her bedroom, she couldn't find it in her to return there, after seeing the horrible things the Capitol had done and that she'd been a a part of that too, without realizing it.

Another loud sound of explosion from above and Effie jumped in place, dropping her scarf and burying her nails in the mattress, sweating cold and she closed her eyes tight, fearing to open them and see cracks on the wall, even if it was dark there.

"Afraid, princess?"

Even with all the noises, Effie didn't need to open her eyes to know to whom belong that hoarse voice. There was only one person that would call her that and she felt her hear beat fast, but for a different reason, feeling the mattress sink a little and a warm breath, without the usual smell of alcohol, close to her face.

"What do you think, Haymitch?" She asked annoyed, still not opening her eyes, not only for fear, but because she could feel her cheeks flushed and she didn't need Haymitch teasing her because she was in love with him, frankly.

"C'mon, princess, you're safe here, it'd get hurt by those high heels you're wearing before one of these wall fall." But seeing her face, that previously had been flushed, now pale and shocked, he sighed, running a hand over his blonde beard.

His abstinence of alcohol was making he start to see things better around him and, one of them, as much as he didn't want to admit, was that he cared and liked Effie Trinket, the Twelve's former escort so, he held her face with both hands, rising it so her face would be in the same height was his and, he was surprise to her how beautiful she looked without all that make-up and wigs from the Capitol and his heart gave a leap.

"Haymitch?" Effie parted her pink lips, surprised, her eyes opening a little and she saw his face, his gray eyes focused on her, so different from their usual redness caused by the alcohol and his touch on her cheeks, so gently.

"Talk to me, about anything, it'll make you forget about everything around you." He whispered, feeling odd for being so gentle, but maybe that wasn't that bad, change, have feelings for the woman in front of him.

"I didn't end up being the Twelve's escort against my will, but because I've always had a crush on you. My favorite color is pink, I have two cats back in the Capitol, Seneca and I never dated, my mother never let me lay down on the grass..." And Effie went on, talking about a lot of different thongs, but Haymitch had stopped listening in the first thing she'd said, surprised, while he kept caressing her face with his tumble, making her keep talking. She hadn't gone to Twelve because they sent her? It was because she had a crush on him?

And when they realized, the bombing had stopped and Effie looked at Haymitch, in surprise, realizing too, that she had forgotten about what had been happening and he gave her a small smile, still sat on her bed and then, he let go of her face, his own lightly flushed and he disguised it with a grunt.

"I told you..." He was staring to get up, but Effie grabbed his hand, preventing him from leaving and then, she asked, shy:

"Haymitch, could you stay a little more?"

He rolled his eyes and kept sat on her bed, but he still had a smile smile on his face, because it wasn't so bad being there with her and then he adjusted himself in the bed, resting his legs over the bed and, he rolled his eyes again when she saw his hadn't removed his boots:

"Manners, Haymitch!"

He removed the boots then, throwing them in the floor and gave her space beside him so she could get closer and Effie sat beside him with her legs over the mattress too, their bodies touching and she laid her head on his shoulder, holding one of his hands over his leg and the man wrapped an arm around her shoulders, realizing it felt so right, being together, as different as they were from each other, he'd only felt that one time and it had been a long time ago, with his girl, but with Effie, that feeling seemed stronger, he was really falling for her.

Effie couldn't see much in the dark now, the lights had been turn off, but she could see Haymitch's silhouette beside her, on her bunk bed and she opened a beautiful smile, staring at the dark form of their joined hands over his leg, feeling safe and so good for the first time and she knew it was because she was with Haymitch, even if he was rude, with his flaws, he had this power to make her feel like that. She knew they were an odd and problematic match, but they were right together anyway.

"Effie?" He called her, his voice low and hoarse, watching the woman, while running a hand over her back in a caress and she raised her head, staring at him:

"Yes?"

"I'm trouble..." He warned her and she was surprise with his words, before smiling confidant and she told him, in a warning tone too:

"I don't care, I'm not a easy person too..."

"I like you, princess." He admitted, serious, but his eyes were shining for her in the dark and he released her hand, raising his to her chin, approaching her face to his slowly, as if giving her an opportunity to chose to run or stay, but she closed her eyes,, still smiling, heart beating fast at his words and she whispered:

"I like you too, Mr. Albernathy."

And Haymitch kissed her. The kiss was simple, they weren't in a hurry as they were going to stay in the bunker until the morning and his tongue touched her lips and she parted them, while raising a hand to the front of his shirt, gripping it to keep herself closer to him, while they deepened the kiss. He brought her to his lap, keeping her body pressed to his, being invaded by her sweet scent, making his desire grow. Who walked near there, could see the couple kissing, but they two didn't care.


End file.
